


Was wäre gewesen, wenn ...

by Elexa



Category: Brother of Sleep
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexa/pseuds/Elexa
Summary: Anfang des 19. Jahrhunderts wird der Protagonist Johannes Elias Alder (genannt Elias) in einem kleinen vorarlbergerischen Dorf, dessen Bewohner seit vielen Jahren nur zweierlei Nachnamen aufweisen, geboren. Von seiner Mutter abgelehnt und die ersten Jahre im Zimmer eingesperrt, erlebt er im Alter von fünf Jahren eine Verschärfung seines Gehörs, die ihn in eine mehrminütige Trance fallen lässt. Während dieses Hörerlebnisses pubertiert er lange vor der Zeit und die Iris seiner Augen färbt sich gelb, was ihm Schandnamen im Dorf einbringt. Elias verliebt sich unsterblich in seine Cousine Elsbeth. Jedoch ist Elsbeth älterer Bruder, Peter Elias Alder, ebenfalls in Elias verliebt und verheiratet seine Schwester aus Eifersucht mit einem anderen. Elias zutiefst verletzt verliert die Liebe und geht mit Peter zu einem Orgelfestival in die Stadt, auf dem sein Talent entdeckt wird. Wehrend des Orgelspiels findet Elias seine Liebe zu Elsbeth wieder und beide kehren zum Dorf zurück. Kurz darauf tötet sich Elias durch Schlafmangel um Erlösung von dem Herzschmerz zu finden.Doch was wäre, hätte Peter Elias zu einer Nacht in der Stadt überreden können. Wäre die Geschichte dann wohlmöglich anders verlaufen?





	Was wäre gewesen, wenn ...

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist nur ein kleiner Versuch, mehr nicht.  
> Alle Rechte behält Robert Schneider, keine der Figuren gehört mir.

 Das Orgelspiel endete und es herrschte Stille in der Kirche. Elias entspannte sich und sank ein wenig auf der Bank zusammen. Deutlich spürte er die Blicke von Peter, der noch immer neben der Orgel verweilte. Als plötzlich Jubel unter den Zuhörern ausbrach. Sie riefen ihm zu, schmissen ihre Hüte in die Luft und applaudierten. Noch völlig benommen von seinem eigenen Orgelspiel, die Erinnerungen an Elsbeth erneut frisch, bekam er nur vage mit wie er mithilfe des Organisten und Peter aus der Kirche, durch die Menschenmasse hindurch, in eine Kutsche verfrachtet wurde und sie los fuhren. "Ich muss ihn unbedingt unterrichten! Wenn er doch nur solche Kompositionen in Noten fassen könnte!" Sprach der Organist begeistert. "Er sollte sich vielleicht erstmal beruhigen, bevor wir über irgendwelchen Unterricht sprechen können." wand Peter ein, der nun neben ihm in der Kutsche saß, eine Hand auf Elias Rücken gelegt. "Natürlich, Natürlich! Kutscher, zum nächsten Hotel!" Die stimme des Organisten überschlug sich vor Aufregung und war unangenehm laut in Elias Ohren.

Die Fahrt zum Hotel hätte nach Elias weitaus kürzer sein können. Er spürte Peters Hand, die noch immer auf seinem Rücken ruhte, und mittlerweile sachte auf und nieder strich, zur Beruhigung vermutete Elias, wie ein Mal, dass sich durch seine Kleidung brannte. Am Hotel angekommen stiegen sie aus, der Organist buchte ihnen zwei Zimmer und versprach, dass er morgen wiederkommen werde und nach ihnen sehen werde. Geschwind nahmen Elias und Peter die Treppe zu ihren Zimmern und Elias, der das erstere der beiden Zimmer nahm, schloss die Tür auf und trat ein, hinter ihm dicht gefolgt, Peter. Mit einem leisen knarzen schloss sich die Tür hinter Peter und die beiden standen in einem einfach gehaltenem Raum. Vor ihnen befand sich das Bett, zu ihrer linken eine kleine hölzerne Kommode, die zwar nicht mehr neu war aber dennoch gut gepflegt, und zu ihre rechten ein Waschtisch. Zaghaft tat Elias einen weiteren Schritt in das Zimmer, das obwohl es so schlicht war dennoch ein Raum war, der weitaus größer war als jeder Raum in ihrem Dorf. "Sagen hätte ich es ihm, dass ich baldig nach Hause zurückkehren möchte." Hauchte Elias, noch immer von Herzschmerz geplagt. "Nach Hause? Nach Hause! Warum würdest du denn zurück in das Dorf wollen?" rief Peter hinter ihm. "Weil ich Elsbeth liebe und Liebende Schlafen nicht. Und wenn ich dann schon nicht schlafe, so kann ich dies auch im Dorf tun." sagte Elias und drehte sich zu Peter um. "Wie? Liebende schlafen nicht? Das ich nicht lache! Ich liebe seit Jahren und schlaffe dennoch!" Peters Stimme wurde bedrohlicher, tiefer, "Seit Jahren liebe ich und gehe jeden Abend zu Bett, schlafe und wache morgens auf und liebe. Ja sogar in meinen Träumen liebe ich!" Elias sah in Peters Gesicht, Wangen gerötet vor Zorn, rot blondes lockiges Haar viel ihm in die Stirn. Er sah zu, wie Peter einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu tat. "Jede Sekunde seit damals habe ich ... Liebe ich dich Elias." Flüsterte Peter und trat den letzten Schritt zu ihm. Ihre Lippen lagen beinahe aufeinander. "Und nun erzählst du mir, das du meiner Schwester wegen sterben willst? Es tut mir Leid, Elias, aber das kann ich nicht zulassen." Hauchte Peter und überbrückte die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen.

Doch davon bekam Elias so wenig mit, wie von den Nachfolgenden Taten Peters. Seine Gedanken surrten zu sehr, der Schmerz über die Erinnerungen an Elsbeth waren für einen Moment in den Hintergrund geraten. Peter liebte ihn, liebte ihn seit Jahren. Gott, wie konnte er bloß seit Jahren blind gegenüber der Zuneigung seines Freundes, seines Cousins, gewesen sein? Wäre er in der Lage seine Gefühle zu erwidern, jemand anderen zu lieben außer Elsbeth?

Das erste was Elias von der Außenwelt an dem Abend mitbekam war, das er in Peters Armen lag, den Kopf auf der Brust des anderen. Peters Arme hielten in um die Brust, wobei eine Hand durch Elias Haare fuhr und dieses ihm aus der Stirn strichen. "Bist du in Ordnung? Habe ich dich verletzt?" Peters Stimme war leise, fast nur ein Flüstern. "Nein, mir geht es gut, ich ... ich brauche nur ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken." Elias antwortete, drückte sich ein wenig näher an Peter, schloss die Augen und schlief.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, das war's. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wenn ihr wollt lasst ein Kommentar da.


End file.
